


And If You Hurt Me, That's Okay Baby Only Words Bleed

by hansungchan



Series: Of Sunflowers and Roses, City Lights and Towers, and Poems and Letters [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, I think?, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Unrequited Love, also renjun calls haechan his son lol, but they are only a minor part of the story esp the former, donghyuck in return calls renjun a small bean, dont let the angst tag scare you it isn't that bad i swear, there is a bit of markhyuck and noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: Just Lee Donghyuck falling in, and definitely not falling out, of love with Huang Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Of Sunflowers and Roses, City Lights and Towers, and Poems and Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	And If You Hurt Me, That's Okay Baby Only Words Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here's the second part of this series lol. It's been stuck for so long in my drafts and I only happen to finish it now with my sudden sprang of will. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, because there'll be a few of 'em scattered along the lines lmao. Still, I hope you like this little offering of mine this midnight.
> 
> Lately, my whole existence is being dominated by RenHyuck and I'm a willing candidate ready to fall to the hole of their ship. Kudos and comments are very much welcome. Again, this is all a part of a series and we still have a long way to go so I hope you wait for the upcoming ones! Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

“I knew it! He’s the killer! HA!” Renjun’s proud voice rang inside the quiet and almost empty bus.

The cockiness in the other’s tone made Donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh _puh-lease_. I am the one who told you first that this guy’s suspicious! It’s my win this time, bitch.”

“Excuse me?” Renjun raised an eyebrow, arms folded in his chest. “I just told you a few pages ago that this guy’s our man!”

“Yeah. And I said he looks suspicious when he stated his alibi to the police.”

It’s quite amusing to see Renjun glare without looking a tad bit threatening at all. Donghyuck would surely laugh if Renjun’s not holding his phone on his left hand and if he’s so sure the smaller wouldn’t hesitate to throw it right on his face. A few weeks with Renjun and he’s pretty confident to say he knew the other now like the back of his hand.

“I hate you so much! I am not going to read any more Detective Conan releases with you. Let’s not be bus seatmates either!” Renjun huffed in a sulk, turning away from Donghyuck.

“I smell a certain bitterness coming from someone beside me. I get it. Defeat is truly hard to accept especially if it sticks to you like a gum,” Donghyuck teases even further. Just to see Renjun’s adorable pout longer.

Donghyuck sneakily grins when his plan worked. Renjun’s lips are now puckered in a pointed pout, eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

He laughed. “Okay, okay I’ll give this win to you this time. Now stop sulking.”

“No! I’m gonna sulk because I have every right to. You’re stealing my points, just admit it.” Renjun turned to him and pointed his small fingers right in front of his face. “You just don’t wanna treat me a burger!”

Donghyuck snorts. “Of course. I don’t. And obviously, you don’t want to treat me either. We’re poor college students tight in money, sweet pea.”

“I hate that you’ve got a point.” Renjun’s pout is still there though he seemed to be thinking about it. “What do we do then?”

“How about, whoever had the highest point get to ask anything to the loser? Deal?”

“I don’t like the way you wriggle your eyebrows. Sounds like an evil plan you’re orchestrating to put me on my demise.”

“Oh well, take it or leave it Renjunnie. We all know who’s gonna win anyway,” Donghyuck grins before shrugging, tucking away his Detective Conan manga in his bag.

“Urgh, fine! Let’s just do whatever the winner told us to! I am so definitely gonna make you perform the most embarrassing moment in your life, Lee Donghyuck. Just you wait I’m gonna win this! I’ll start with the point you gave me today!” He was about to open his mouth to respond when Renjun points a finger again. “Uh-uh, no taking back! I’m going to save this on my notes!” Renjun opened his phone to add his first point alongside his name on the pink-colored memo pad that flashed on the screen. Donghyuck cannot help himself but chuckle.

He looked outside the bus window and recollect how they ever got into this phase. In their I’m-comfortable-enough-to-curse-your-face phase.

Funny how a month could do a lot of things. How that simple ride he shared with Renjun that Autumn has turned into this. Everyday rides together (except for weekends) after school. It’s a surprise Donghyuck never noticed Renjun before, if they ever shared bus rides from the past without his knowing. But then again he’s never really one to pay attention to the people around him. His eyes are either closed, on his book, or outside the window.

Now they shared an almost everyday ride home. It’s an unspoken rule that Donghyuck would automatically search for Renjun at the first stop after his, and Renjun to only hop in a bus where Donghyuck’s smiling face would greet him, hands waving for him to come in. Donghyuck always saved a seat for the smaller. Together, they’ll read _Case Closed_ manga, competing on who could point out the killer first. It’s a little challenge just to pass time on their way home. But for Donghyuck, it is everything he looked forward to as soon as his eyes opened in the morning.

It has become everything for Donghyuck. That the usual joy he felt every Saturdays and Sundays turned into loneliness with the thought of not seeing the Chinese male within those times. The feeling is amazing, but then at the same time scary. Though Donghyuck sought to ignore it, his growing feelings for Renjun isn’t something he can just simply shrug off.

Because every time Renjun enters the bus sitting by his side with a smile painted on his face, Donghyuck’s heart leaps in joy and pure happiness. And whenever Renjun had to say goodbye, waving and leaving through the bus doors, Donghyuck’s heart ached in a sudden expanse of sadness.

He told himself a lot of times he got it covered. He had it all under control. But then he sees Renjun leave with a wave again, and his fingers curled into a ball holding on to his seat as he might just bolt out to follow the other if he loses restraint. It was not but a mere half-hour time spent together. And yet it filled Donghyuck’s mind the whole hours left out of 24/7 a day.

_**Injunnie** _

_**ok so lyk, just to be clear** _

_**we’re still bus mates right? :/** _

_**nope!** _

_**Oh, come on Injunnie** _

_**You can’t mean that!** _

_**hah!** _

_**'course, i can!** _

_**watch me ignore your sorry ass tomorrow!** _

_**Nah, I doubt it.** _

_**You love me too much to do that** _

_**c:** _

_**i** _

_**hate** _

_**that** _

_**you’re** _

_**always** _

_**right** _

_**insert intensified red emojis!!!!** _

_**Yeah well** _

_**Love u too. Goodnight, small bean.** _

_**DON’T CALL ME SMALL IHY!** _

Donghyuck tosses his phone on the side, arms falling to cover his sight. “Damn, I am falling hard and I’m so screwed.”

***

It’s easy to get over a crush. At least, Donghyuck thinks so. You just have to accept that said crush only thinks of you as a best friend (or in Donghyuck’s case, a son. YIKES). Easy peasy. No need for more dramatic elements such as avoiding, confessing and be rejected, or even refusing to accept the fact that you’re indeed growing feelings for them.

Accepting that he indeed has feelings for Huang Renjun comes easier than what Donghyuck expects. Maybe it’s because he’s already been crushing on the boy since Spring that year. It’s also not that hard to accept rejection. Renjun had already rejected him eons ago. Since he completely ignored his follow request months before (nawp, Donghyuck is in no way bitter and clinging to the pains of the past folks), straight out ghosted him after their moments of flirting (oh my lord, those are the precious hours), and unbelievably forgotten his face and name when they met again this Fall (Donghyuck really tried to smile through the pain at knowing that).

Well, the point is he’s been rejected okay? Renjun thinks of him as nothing but a ~~friend~~ brother now. And he’s not stupid enough to risk that over an already presented zero chance right in front of his face. The thing now is he just has to keep himself from staring into Renjun and daydreaming about the future they’ll never gonna have together.

“Aw god, Earth is boring as fuck. Wish I could just go to the moon right now and build my own colony there or something,” Renjun grumbled as soon as he is sat down beside Donghyuck on the bus.

“Wow, what a whole ass mood,” Donghyuck commented.

Renjun offered him a gum to which he gladly takes and put into his mouth. He could really use some distraction to keep his mind off of how Renjun looks so good with his messy blonde hair, glossy lips, and brown sweater.

“Hey.” There’s an elbow poking on Donghyuck’s side. “Wanna go and rob a bank or something?”

“ _What?!”_

Donghyuck stares mouth opened that Renjun had to close his chin so his spit covered gross chewing gum won’t be on full display. But the other boy remained unblinking even while doing so. So Donghyuck isn’t so sure anymore if it’s a prank Renjun is trying to pull over him again.

“I’m serious. Wanna rob a bank this weekend?” Renjun asked afresh.

“Jesus Christ, you’re crazy.” Donghyuck shakes his head, looking out the window.

Renjun’s grin stretched wide before chuckling. “I know. I am crazy, and I am bored. And I am broke. So do you wanna do it or not?”

He had to think first before coming up with a response. “Well, you better get us a car then. I ain’t running away from the cops with my two cramped legs.”

Before he could turn again to check on Renjun’s expression, Donghyuck was tackled by a side hug from Renjun. One he tried to shake away from despite his heart beating crazily and skin feeling all warm and cozy deep inside.

Renjun’s fruity chewing gum filled his sense of smell as the latter breathed, “This is why you’re the best! You’re like the son I would never have!”

“Jeez, there you are again with your “son” kink. Just to let you know for the nth time, I have my own parents. I don’t need another mom,” Donghyuck grumbles.

“But you are so cute, I wanna adopt you. And you can’t argue with that.”

“Uh yes, I can and I have every rights to.”

Renjun stuck his tongue out. “No, you won’t. Good sons shouldn’t argue with their parents, don't ya think?” he giggles.

Donghyuck might be rolling his eyes as a sign of annoyance but deep down he is anything but annoyed. The thought of being someone close to Renjun enough for the said male to even think of him as a son, as a _family_ , brings unexpected sensations that charge Donghyuck with odd satisfaction.

And somehow, it is enough. It isn’t as painful as he thought it’d be. Maybe because he knew Renjun is still with him. Just maybe their story is a different genre far from romance, but it’s okay. If Renjun only thinks of him as nothing but a friend, he’s okay. If Renjun finds happiness and mirth in calling him son, then he’s more than willing to act as one.

If a friend is all he’ll ever be, Donghyuck is more than willing to take it than nothing at all.

He’s okay. He accepts his position in Renjun’s life without any bitter afterthoughts. That itself says something. Plus, his heart is still intact. He’s okay.

***

Somehow, accepting that your role will be nothing more than a friend in your love’s life is easier said and done when he is not trying to pair you up with a random friend. Especially when said friend is Mark Lee. Just the thought of dating him brings chills to his bones and discomfort at the pit of his stomach.

So he just couldn’t understand how and where on Earth did Renjun managed to get the idea of shipping him with the older. As if rejecting him unknowingly isn’t enough, now he’s also trying to act cupid on Donghyuck’s love life.

It started when Mark joined Donghyuck on his bus ride, and he met Renjun along the way. Could it be Mark’s teasing? Or the way their shoulders touched and bumped each other in unavoidable skinship since Mark was sitting beside Donghyuck that day? He doesn’t know. But the boy’s mouth surely dropped on the floor when he read Renjun’s text message as soon as he got off.

_**WTF! So is Mark like ur crush or smth?** _

_**Aigoo, my son is growing up : >** _

_**I saw u there btw. And those glances huH** _

_**it’ll surely melt ur markie on the spot :)))** _

“What the fuck?! What glances is this idiot talking about? I am _glaring_ at him, you dense idiot! Because I didn’t get to sit with you today because of him! AISH!”

Donghyuck would’ve collapsed on the road really. Maybe just let his body be run down by a ten-wheeler if this is the world he’s going to live in. Unfortunately for him, Renjun’s teasing didn’t end there. That night, Renjun spammed him with messages, all asking him about Mark and how did the two of them meet. Donghyuck is frustrated because all he ever wanted was to ask Renjun about that Art festival their department is holding since the latter has been gushing about it since day one. He wanna talk about the other’s day, not narrate the story of how he and Mark met.

And then it goes on. At the bus rides, Donghyuck would try his best not to get annoyed at Renjun trying to tease him about his “non-existent” crush for the latter. Not that he could really deny those puppy eyes and the beaming grin of his real crush. Guess it just hurts a little. How Renjun feels so little of him that he’d rather ship Donghyuck with another person than him.

“For the nth time, Renjun, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like Mark?!” Donghyuck repeated as they sat by each other on the bus. This is the second week since that day.

“Eh, I don’t believe you. You guys are so close together,” Renjun gave him a skeptic look.

“Yeah, because we’re from the same group of friends and we sometimes hang out together.”

“Aww, that’s so cute son! Most lovers start as friends by the way. Plus, according to Psychology, there’s a possibility- especially in a large group of people, that one of your friends is attracted to you!” Renjun smiles, pointing a finger over Donghyuck’s face.

Renjun is glowing. Under the soft shade of pale orange, his eyes are twinkling and Donghyuck finds himself captured by them. His smiles cause havoc to Donghyuck's now pounding heart. _Oh Lord, have mercy on the boy’s soul._ Why must someone like Renjun be this pretty?

“Yah son, you’re blushing! Oh my god!” Renjun hollers in laughter. It’s a good thing only a few people are with them, else they’d be getting strange looks and reprimands already.

Donghyuck looks away, focusing instead over the sight of Autumn trees that is not even as half beautiful as Renjun’s chocolate brown eyes. “Shut up, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! Come oon, just between us two. Admit it. Mark is totally your type, right?” Renjun nudged him on the shoulders.

When Donghyuck faced him, he made sure to stare at the older boy’s orbs. “He’s not, okay? Mark hyung’s not my crush and will never be my crush. He already have a boyfriend.”

Renjun pouts. “Then who is your crush? You told me before that you have a crush on someone.”

“You really wanna know?”

Renjun nodded like an eager puppy. Donghyuck sighed before he licked his lips and said in an awfully serious tone. “Look at the mirror and you’ll see him.”

When Donghyuck leaves at his stop, he patted himself and smiled meaningfully. At least this time around, he managed to leave Renjun perplexed and all confused. It would be unfair if he’ll be the only one to feel like that all the damn time they spend together.

He hasn’t received a message from Renjun until after he ate his dinner. To be honest he’s getting worried if he broke the poor boy’s mental state. Though that might just be an exaggeration considering Renjun is the densest person he’d ever met. More than anything, he is more worried Renjun might try to solve his words like a riddle when in reality it’s a cliche pick up line everyone knows (and would follow in a matter of seconds).

_**Injunnie** _

_**YAH** _

_**just what game were u tryna pull on ur dad, lee donghyuck?!** _

_**hdy** _

_**ihy** _

_**so so so so so so so so and add many more sos after this much!** _

_**Just what do you mean Renjunnie** _

_**HAHA :P** _

_**how dare you pull a shitty punchline right in front of my face** _

_**aigoo, ur such a flirt now hUh** _

_**well, suck it up son, i ain’t falling for ur tricks** _

_**Who said I was trying to trick u** _

_**Who said I was trying|** _

_**Who said|** _

_**heh, you fell for it tho** _

_**Nope. I didn’t.** _

_**Ur tricks are like a child’s play to me, Lee Donghyuck.** _

_**U can’t fool me with what I already mastered ;)** _

_**oooHHH** _

_**Yeah, oooHHH** _

_**neway** _

_**enough of that** _

_**just fuckEn tell me who da hell is yo crush!** _

_**I.AM.DYIN.TO.KNOW.!!!!!!** _

_**lol** _

_**why do u care so much** _

_**it’s not like you’ll know him too anyway even if i tell u** _

_**BECAUSE U ARE MY SON!** _

_**WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND** _

_**GRR** _

_**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STAHP** _

_**I AM NOT YOUR SON!** _

_**YES, U ARE!!!** _

_**sighs** _

_**SO TELL ME NOW COME ON** _

_**WHOZ DA LUCKY GUY TO CAPTURE MY SON’S HEARTEU** _

_**You** _

_**Y|** _

_**Just someone.** _

_**From school.** _

_**It’s a long time ago anyway. I don’t like him that much anymore.** _

_**But why nooot** _

_**well, just bec it’s hopeless.** _

_**haha** _

_**there’s really no point in talking about it tbh.** _

_**Aww :((** _

_**I’m sorry :(** _

_**it’s ok :)** _

_**i’m over it anyway.** _

_**U sure?** _

_**U know I know a few ppl in school that I could set u up with** _

_**I just don’t want my son to be alone : <** _

_**silly** _

_**i am not alone** _

_**besides, this is much better** _

_**i’d rather be single than be in a complicated relationship** _

_**Right, ofc** _

_**I am very proud of u :))** _

_**And yeah, ur not alone** _

_**You have me :)** _

Donghyuck tried his best not to mull too much over Renjun’s last message. Despite his heart already thumping in an abnormal beat, he tried to knock it off and calm his breathing.

No. He is already over Renjun. At least he was supposed to. He can’t blush over some silly text with absolutely no hidden meaning at all. He can’t always hope and hope only to have it crushed when Renjun slapped him with the painful truth on his face.

He’s getting over Renjun. In fact, he is halfway to moving on. He accepted his position in Renjun’s life. He just needs to stop fucking hoping every single time.

“It’s okay, Donghyuck. You’re almost there.”

***

He’s nowhere near _there_. That Donghyuck unfortunately realized one Friday afternoon when Renjun had texted him with the following messages:

_**hyuuuccckk** _

_**i’m sorry : <** _

_**i won’t be able to join you today** _

_**had to prepare for a class presentation due monday :(** _

_**plus, it’s with a potential crush hihi <3** _

_**wish me luck >//<** _

Is it possible to feel your heart physically breaking into pieces? Not really in a literal sense but you just felt it. Something inside Donghyuck just cracked. And he swore he felt a crevice in his heart, breaking and splitting, into separate parts. The bus became stuffy. Donghyuck had a hard time swallowing the bitter pit of tears threatening to show itself on his blank face.

_Renjun has a crush._

In some twisted sort of way, it is painful. Knowing he has no chance with Renjun definitely hurt him. But seeing Renjun fall for someone else? It caused an unusual kind of ache and he knows this is a bit too much to say but he _swore_ his soul broke along his heart.

Only then that Donghyuck realized he didn’t just _like_ Renjun. Renjun is that person who touched his soul in ways no other can. They share a connection far deeper than just love that losing him would be losing a part of him permanently. And to think that it only has been months. Now he’s scared how things would be in a year from now.

He swallowed down his tears. With a shaking hand, he pushed himself to give a response.

_**Oooh! : > ** _

_**I see Injunnie is the one crushing huH** _

_**When just a week ago u were teasing me about mark hyung** _

_**now who’s da one with a crush? : >** _

_**R-E-N-J-U-N** _

_**hihi!** _

When the bus passed by the spot where Renjun would always be waiting and standing alone, Donghyuk had to stop himself from looking out the mirror. His hand clenched on his lap for he knew, this time, there is no Renjun to wave at.

Being Renjun’s “best friend” or “son” (as Renjun likes to call it), Donghyuck had all the perks of being the only one whom Renjun would tell his stories to. Especially if it is something good. Where Donghyuck would imagine Renjun smiling brightly from ear to ear just by reminiscing about it. Therefore Donghyuck is sure fate is probably mocking him along with his hidden feelings for his best friend when it put him into the unbearable position of being the go-to-person of his crush talking about his own crush.

‘ _What the fuck?’_

But here he is, all irritated with a murderous glare engraved on his face ever since his cousin had concluded it was a best idea to wake him up on a Saturday morning just so they could go shopping. As much as Donghyuck loves shopping, he is not in the mood for various reasons. One of those reasons he is chatting to right now on his phone.

_**Injunnie** _

_**hyuuuccckkk!** _

_**So like...** _

_**look at this** _

_**Injunnie sent a photo** _

_**is it good?** _

_**What do u thinkk?!!!** _

Donghyuck opened the picture. And his mouth would have dropped on the floor due to astonishment because _wow_. Why did he always forget just how talented Renjun is? Right now, he just sent Donghyuck a self sketch portrait of a boy he isn’t familiar of. And, as Donghyuck said, he would have fanboy again over his Injunnie’s talented hands if not for the bitter feeling building and crippling in his stomach and chest.

He thinks he has an idea of who Renjun’s muse could be.

_**what is this?** _

_**is this your crush?** _

_**How did you know?** _

_**ofc i know** _

_**he’s the only one u often talks about nowadays** _

_**it’s like half of our conversation here since days ago was all about him** _

_**unless u randomly decided to draw some boy in your school** _

_**lol** _

_**Okay, fine.** _

_**Yep ur right** _

_**that’s jeno** _

_**he’s so cute, right?** _

_**How was I supposed to know?** _

_**I can’t exactly judge his appearance by a single sketch.** _

_**Esp if that sketch was made by YOU** _

_**Sorry to burst your bubble but you could be pretty bias with your judgment** _

_**Maybe that’s just how he looks in your eyes.** _

Donghyuck wonders how Renjun sees him. He wished there is a way to know.

_**Shut up, son!** _

_**That’s your future father!** _

_**And that’s really how he looks.** _

_**Actually,** _

_**my drawing doesn’t do him any justice lolol** _

_**Whatever** _

_**I think that Jeno guy will like that.** _

_**guy's have to be blind if he doesn't** _

_**Don’t worry.** _

_**You’re very talented** _

_**It would be nice to be illustrated by an artist like you** _

_**I wish I could too** _

_**I wish I coul|** _

_**|** _

Donghyuck sighed.

_**Thanks :)** _

_**I really appreciate it that you support me with my craziness, ya know?** _

_**I love you for being the best son ever ;)** _

_**And my number one supporter owo** _

Donghyuck scoffs, shaking his head as he read Renjun’s text message. His cousin had called him over a bookstore. So Donghyuck typed a quick reply to that.

In a matter of seconds, his phone _pinged_ again.

_**I hope Jeno would like it** _

_**Idk Hyuck, I really like him y’know? : <** _

_**I’d be really hurt if he rejects it** _

_**I think I’ve got it bad huh?** _

_**Haha** _

Donghyuck’s thumb overs above the notification panel where he watched Renjun’s messages came in. He was this close to pressing and open their chatbox, but he stopped. _Jeno, Jeno, Jeno._ He’s so sick of it.

He shut his phone off. _‘I am tired of this.’_

Donghyuck had told himself to calm down. He had no reason to get mad. As Renjun’s trusted friend, he should be happy for him. Happy that at least he wouldn’t have to suffer from unrequited love like he is. Based on Renjun’s stories, Jeno seemed like a nice guy. Hearing about their interaction at school, Donghyuck could only guess that Jeno is just as interested in Renjun as Renjun to him. Maybe not severe like Renjun yet (to the point he has started to draw Jeno’s face), but he had a feeling it’s close there. Especially once they get to know each other more.

Sooner or later, Donghyuck had to prepare himself for when Renjun would text him the “good news”. And then he’d have to be fully moved on by then hence he wanted this heartbreak to linger a little longer.

The tan male badly wanted to forget Renjun. Only to realize it’s easier said than done. Not when an hour later he is clumsily fishing out his phone from his pockets, flooding Renjun with text messages, and apologizing for replying late. Not when he already missed Renjun so bad during that hour. Not when he bought a whole supply of Art materials and watercolor medium only so he could understand Renjun’s feelings more when he’s doing his “sole passion in life”.

Maybe Donghyuck is the one who got it bad. He kept convincing himself he had it all under control when in reality, his feelings are a pouring dam ready to overflow any moment now. His face would light up once Renjun’s name flash on his screen, his laughter had never sounded so wholeheartedly until he teased Renjun and in the end, the latter would tease him back. And if his eyes only held a star, he is sure their sparkle would put even the largest diamond into shame just by catching Renjun’s name.

Donghyuck is too late to realize feelings are hard to keep at bay. Like huge ocean waves, it’s hard to determine the direction it’ll take. Whether it will crash on the shore, or just kept its ripple at bay.

Whereas Renjun sketched Jeno’s face, Donghyuck had drawn Renjun’s. He is not talented like the Chinese male but he tried his best to illustrate the way he sees and portrays him in his own eyes.

Donghyuck might not have Renjun’s heart, but Renjun has his. And for now, Donghyuck thinks, he could keep it.


End file.
